


Practical Skills

by Kimmy



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Exams, Fluff, Future Fic, High School, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Sometimes Christian wondered if the Academy taught them anything they would ever need in real life. Mason was glad it didn't.





	Practical Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr, for Phoe (as always? are we that obvious by now?) who deserves sweet things. And the world deserves more Ashzera. My only beta was Grammarly.

Christian was tucked into a corner of an alcove, hidden from the world, hunched over himself and almost invisible, and Mason felt as if he went back in time to back when they first met. To the Christian who was scarred by life and afraid of getting hurt again.

But this wasn’t the shy, anxious Christian. Oh no, this was something else altogether, a monster Mason had a misfortune to already meet a few times by now. Thank God, this was the last time they would go through it in the near future.

This was stressed Christian.

“Chris.”

The dark curls moved as the Moroi’s head shot up, eyes wide as he noticed he wasn’t alone anymore. Mason sighed and sat in front of him, taking his hands and gently squeezing.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

Mason shook his head in exasperation.

“You know you’re going to rock this. I get if that was something actually hard, but this is your magic exam, Chris. You’re going to obliterate them. Literally. There’s no change of you failing this, so why are you so tense?”

Christian just looked at him with wide, suddenly pleading eyes, full of raw emotion.

“It’s not like I can just turn it off?”

He asked, as if Mason could somehow change it, as if they didn’t go through it before every exam in teh last three years. Mason opened his arms and let Christian cuddle up close and melt into his embrace.

“Hey, you know what? At least it’s the last one. And you know what that means?”

“No more of this blasted school.”

“The start of our life… Moving in together, having a white picket fence house and just forgetting about this stupid world. Just me and you and the most boring mundane life we can make.”

Christian snorted but pressed a bit closer to Mason and Mason smiled, knowing how much Christian was looking forward to it. They had been planning it for months. They had a house bought, everything arranged between weekends and days off and what could be organized through phone calls and internet. There was a house out there waiting for the two of them to pass that last exam and go make it a home.

“I can’t wait for it. I just want it to start already.”

Mason snorted and jabbed Chris.

“Oh really. And here I thought we could stay for the diplomas ceremony.”

He earned himself a punch in teh shoulder as Christian pulled away. They had arranged for teh diplomas to just be sent by post long ago.

“You’re so lucky it’s all over for you.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I had any less exams, I just started earlier.”

“But we both know it’s not like your guardian exam was any harder than what you do every day.”

Christian smirked at that, but Mason knew that smirk, the one that meant deep down Chris was pleased and giddy and unable to believe their luck.

“Sure. Because magic is so hard for you.”

Christian just rolled his eyes. The door opened and the previous student went out, meaning it was Christian’s turn. He stood up, still a bit tense, but now more confident and looking his usual new self. Mason squeezed his hand before letting it go.

“Go. Fire magic them into ash and then we can go home.”

***

“Chris?”

Mason called out, worried at the tense line of his husband’s shoulders as he came back home later than usual after helping Rose with something.

“Is everything okay?”

Christian looked up, startled. but he smiled softly and his shoulders relaxed as he saw Mason and he gladly tugged his husband close, burying his face in his neck.

“Yeah… Just had a long day. I put the kids to sleep but… Lily’s magic declared.”

Mason pulled away, looking at Christian in shock.

“Chris, are you trying to say our three year old can use magic already?”

“I’m saying she can use fire magic and thank God for that at least because I was able to put away the fires she started but… it looks like we’re going to have a lot of fun in the coming months.”

Christian smiled weakly and Mason laughed, embracing him again and grinning like a loon.

“Our little girl is going to so special.”

“That she will. Lord, nobody taught us how to raise magical kids at school. I’m never going to need the shit we had exams in but I could really use some real life knowledge, you know?”

Mason shook his head fondly.

“No one ever said school was useful. But you know what?” He leaned in, to whisper softly to Christian, their foreheads touching. “I, for one, am very glad I don’t need to use all the skills I needed at my exams. You know why?”

Christian smiled nodding and kissed Mason softly as the dhampir finished.

“Because it means my family is safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this fandom a thing yet.


End file.
